Demande imprévue
by Tanutwo
Summary: Deeks propose une sortie à Kensi alors qu'ils sont au travail. Va-t-elle accepter ?


**Hello les gens, **

**Voici un OS tout en légèreté et 100 % Densi ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Il n'y a aucune enquête. T'as rédigé tous tes rapports…

\- Mais pas toi !

\- Rien ne nous retient ici, l'ignora le lieutenant de police. Et en prime, tu obtiens une surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Un minimum de sérieux lorsque nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail ? Hasarda-t-elle.

\- On est toujours sérieux. On peut faire un écart une fois de temps en temps. Et puis, personne ne nous en voudra de prendre un peu de repos.

\- Ecoute Deeks, j'ignore ce que tu as en tête…

\- Ca tombe sous le sens vu que je ne t'ai rien dit.

\- J'ignore ce que tu as en tête, répéta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens avant de reprendre son activité sur son ordinateur, mais partir en pleine journée, ça ne me ressemble pas. Et je tiens à rester fidèle à mon image, baissa-t-elle le ton.

\- De parfaite sainte ? Arrête, vu ton physique et tes déboires amoureux dès le deuxième rencart, personne n'y croit !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux tout en esquissant un fin sourire.

\- Je parlais « d'employé modèle », Deeks.

\- Oh !

\- Et je ne changerai tout de même pas d'avis.

\- T'as pas envie de savoir ce que je t'ai préparé ?

\- Quoi que tu ais prévu, ça peut attendre ce soir, garda-t-elle ses yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

\- Non ! Justement ça ne peut pas !

\- T'es emmerdant, Deeks, s'arrêta-t-elle de taper.

\- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu me trouves extraordinaire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'agent Kensi Blye –assise à son bureau- tourna la tête pour faire face à son partenaire.

\- Et tu comptes dire quoi à Hetty pour justifier _tes actions _enfin _nos actions_ ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Mais l'improvisation est un très bon moyen d'être convainquant, s'avança-t-il jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Donc si je te suis, t'as prévu une sortie pour nous deux sans m'en parler et avant même que tu n'ais la permission d'Hetty ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'es emballé, secoua-t-elle la tête tout en émettant un petit rire.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te connais. Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on est _partenaire_ _rapproché _désormais.

\- Ce qui signifie ? Se braqua-t-il légèrement.

\- Que t'es trop prévisible.

\- T'ignor…

\- Je dirais que t'as dû trouver un truc sur le net et que tu as dû réserver sur un coup de tête, se moqua-t-elle.

Deeks la fixait avec un sérieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas. En plus d'insinuer qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle le prenait pour un incapable.

Devant la mine outré et vexé de son amant, Kensi s'empressa de lui attraper la main alors que son corps se raidissait, signe qu'il envisageait de partir.

\- Attends…

\- Non, se libéra-t-il. Il y a trois jours tu m'as demandé de mettre un peu de fantaisie parce que notre relation devenait trop _monotone_. Aujourd'hui, je t'annonce que je t'ai prévu une surprise et tu la rejettes ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Que je te fasse un strip-tease ici, devant tout le monde ?

\- Deeks…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, dis-le ! Tu t'emmerdes avec moi ? C'était un moyen implicite de me dire que tu me plaques, c'est ça ?

Kensi le regardait avec de grands yeux mais ne disait rien. Visiblement, choquée par ses propos… Ou n'osant tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité.

Deeks, lui, l'aimait. A vrai dire, il l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à cette salle de sport. Alors s'ils devaient mettre fin à leur relation, il démissionnerait de son poste d'agent de liaison, ne supportant pas de « revenir à la normale ».

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il baissa les yeux, déçu, avant de se diriger d'un pas énervé vers la salle de tir. Il n'en revenait pas. Il essayait de la satisfaire autant que possible. Dans tous les domaines possibles. Et jusqu'ici, lui ne s'en plaignait pas et ne se reprochait rien. Mais voilà, qu'elle lui avait demandé de la surprendre afin de mettre un peu de « piment » -pour utiliser son terme exact. Il avait trouvé l'idée plutôt agréable au début. Mais désormais, il n'était plus sûr de rien concernant cette demande.

Sa main allait se poser sur la clenche de la porte quand son nom lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Deeks, le rattrapa Kensi. Arrête. Ce n'est pas contre toi si j'ai refusé.

Elle paraissait essoufflée, gênée. Presque intimidée. Ou plutôt, désolée. Deeks ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il était heureux qu'elle l'ait poursuivi.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses aussi vite concernant ma demande. Je trouve ça mignon de ta part que tu prennes autant à cœur mes souhaits, lui assura-t-elle en plaquant ses deux mains sur son torse. Et si je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Tu m'as prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… Et encore moins sur un quiproquo engendré par ma faute.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du surfeur. C'était tout Kensi. Sûre d'elle en toute circonstance. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour la troubler. Et un petit sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui.

\- Donc, je n'ai pas besoin d'annuler notre réservation au sauna ? L'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

\- Une réservation dans un sauna ?

\- Toi, moi, la chaleur, les pierres enfumées, le thermomètre qui grimpe…, énuméra-t-il suavement. Je continue où tu as compris ?

La jeune femme sourit avant de porter ses lèvres jusqu'au sienne.

\- J'ai compris. Et ça me convient parfaitement, lui sourit-elle sincèrement.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu (et pour celles qui demanderaient, non il n'y aura pas de suite ^^). **

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
